


Video games & sore losers

by xyChaoticFox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A tiny kiss, BaekYeol - Freeform, Best Friends, Chanyeol plays dirty, Crushing, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Short One Shot, Teasing, This was originally supposed to be smut but I decided against it, Videogames, Wrestling, Yaoi, baek is a sore loser, male x male, play fight, thigh touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: It always starts with sore loser.





	Video games & sore losers

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii,, 
> 
> I wrote this quite a while back and forgot about it x.x   
> It's not the best of my writing but I want to post it any way.   
> My native language is not English & this is not beta'd so please excuse any errors.
> 
> Enjoy •﹏•

-

-

-

It always starts with a sore loser.   
  
Baekhyun plopped down next to Chanyeol on the couch, opening his arms and dropping a shit-load of snacks into his lap. Chanyeol's face lit up, eyes scanning the heap of boxes and packets.   
  
"You're such a child." Baekhyun laughed, grabbing his remote.   
  
"Come on, you eat all this too." Chanyeol pointed at him with a  box of cookies.  
  
"Not at once!" Baekhyun scoffed, grabbing the box and sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Uh, huh." The taller teased.   
  
"Just shh and start the game, you pig."   
  
"Ah- Baek. You hurt my feelings." Chanyeol faked a sniff and mockingly grabbed his chest.  
  
"You eat like one! Besides," Baekhyun retorted, "You've been called worse so don't act like it hurt now."  
  
"I can if we're alone."  
  
"What?"  
  
Chanyeol grinned, motioning towards the television and starting the game. Baekhyun gave him a playful side glare before focusing on the game. It's been a while since they spent some time together, it's hard to have best friend time with all the drama going on around them and the group. Baekhyun settled back into his seat, unconciously throwing his legs over the other male's lap. The taller shifted to accommodate him immediately without saying anything,  noticing how absorbed Baekhyun was. He tensed, yelling something at the screen and shaking one leg in irritation.   
  
"Come on! Yeol-ah, get that!"   
  
"I'm on my way-"  
  
"No! That isn't- they're gonna shoot!"  
  
Baekhyun gave  battle cry, shaking his arms as he manipulated the game controls forcefully. He was almost bouncing in his seat now. Chanyeol let his eyes dart away from the screen to Baekhyun and he grinned, mouth twitching upwards at one side. He loved seeing the other so frustrated and full of energy- especially when he wins- but he loved teasing him even more. Chanyeol's eyes dropped to his lap and he lowered his arms, resting his elbows on his thighs. Slowly his hands followed, dropping down to rest on Baekhyun's knees.   
  
His pinky's slowly traced the material of Baekhyun's pajama pants, more fingers following shortly after. Baekhyun kept yelling at the screen and probably kept the others out of sleep. Chanyeol wished no one would interrupt them. His hand now brushed the inside of the screaming boy's knee and he bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at how Baekhyun twitched, still not looking away from the screen.   
  
"There! _There_! Chanyeol-ah, get them!"   
  
Baekhyun's voice wavered and his eyes bolted away from the battle arena. He looked at Chanyeol's face, which seemed calm and focused on the game. Baekhyun wondered if his friend was playing dirty and faking, because he definitely felt something crawling over his leg. His eyes caught sight of Chanyeol's one hand, the slender fingers brushing his skin through the fabric. Was Chan trying to distract him? His eyes narrowed; maybe Chanyeol was tired of losing, resulting in cheating as the only option of finally beating him. Baekhyun smirked, his tongue running along his bottom teeth; _no one_ would beat him that easily.   
  
"Hyung- Baek! _Baek_! Watch the-"  
  
Baekhyung's head whipped around, eyes falling on a red flashing screen and white words rolling onto it.   
  
**'GAME OVER'**   
  
"W-what did you do!" Baekhyun cried out.  
  
"You didn't take out the last one and cover me!"  
  
Baekhyun's mouth fell open, what the hell?   
  
"Don't do that, you look ugly." Chanyeol tapped his chin with a index finger, struggling to control his laughter at Baekhyun's surprised face.   
  
He turned to glare at the other, " _You_!"   
  
Chanyeol gave him an innocent look, "What?"  
  
"You distracted me!" Baekhyun punched his shoulder .  
  
"I d-didn't! Ah- I did- haha." Chanyeol burst out laughing when the shorter full on attacked him.  
  
Baekhyun tackled Chanyeol from the side, playfully punching and scolding him.   
  
"You can't beat this, pipsqueak!"  
  
"Is that a challenge? " Baekhyun gaped.   
  
"You'll never-"

Baekhyun abruptly pressed a hand over Chanyeol's mouth, scrambling up to push Chanyeol down. His back hit the couch before he could stop Baekhyun, the smaller male jumping up and falling on top of him. He groaned amidst the laughter, Baekhyun's knobby knees hurting his sides.   
  
"Damn cricket!" He teased.   
  
"I am not! " Baekhyun whined.   
  
He tried to move back, opting to sit astride Chanyeol, his thighs sliding into place along Chanyeol's own to fully trap the giant beneath him. He punched the firm chest a few more times for added measure.   
  
"Ha!  I win you big oaf."  
  
Chanyeol however kept laughing, finding Baekhyun's small fists insanely adorable and funny.   
  
"Yah!" Baekhyun placed his hands on his hips, breathing heavily.   
  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Chanyeol wiped the tears from his eyes, his laughter dying down.   
  
"Say it." He scowled.  
  
He leaned forward and glared down at Chanyeol, encasing Chanyeol's head between his fists which he placed on the couch threatingly.   
  
Chanyeol smiled up at him, their tired breathing matching. He tilted his head up, his lips brushing Baekhyun's own briefly.   
  
"You win, loser."   


-

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
